


Rainbow Rocks

by DreamBird711, DreamBirdie (DreamBird711)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dont ask why, Friendship is Magic, I don't know, I really do be out here making an equestria girls au, Lunch Club - Freeform, Magic, Manipulation, My Little Pony AU, Not perfectly paralleled, OOC, Very OOC, Yea I'm writing the second movie first, i hate everything, no beta we die like men, there are gonna be other characters I'm just not tagging them bc they're less important, whatcha gon do about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBirdie
Summary: I write mlp equestria girls movie 2 but it's lunch club.I hate everything.
Relationships: Lunch Club - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

In a small diner on the fate brought night, patrons are arguing loudly, seemingly unaware of the green vapors of aggression that are coming off of them.   
In the corner, a small group of boys are quietly singing. The catalyst of the magic happening.   
Eventually they stop and rest as the arguing continues. 

The youngest huffs in annoyance, "That was barely worth the effort, Dream. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal."   
The green hooded boy pinches the bridge of his nose, "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria, Sapnap. We can only gain so much power here."   
Sapnap groans, "I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!"   
Dream rolls his eyes, "Really? I love it here!" The sarcasm is so strong it bleeds into the magic, making the patrons angrier than before. 

The oldest boy's eyes widen, "For real? Because I think this place is the worst!"  
Sapnap glares at the slightly older boy, "I think you're the worst, George."  
George playfully glares, "Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're—"  
Dream groans loudly, almost disrupting the magic, "I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more," Dream's teeth grind a little, "bearable."

Outside the window comes a sudden bright light, a beam of light flashes across the sky and Dream scrambles out of the booth, quickly followed by the other two confused boys.   
In the near distance, a large rainbow beam strikes its target, then reflects into the sky with a loud boom.   
The small green pendant around Dream's neck glows faintly and he looks down in gleefully surprised shock, "Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is?"  
George and Sapnap just kind of vaguely shrug and in scarily perfect sync say, "I dunno."

As quickly as it came the child like glee left and the annoyance was back, "It's equestrian magic!"  
Sapnap rolls his eyes, "But this world doesn't have equestrian magic."  
Dream grits his teeth again, "Well, does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!" 

On another day, students are idly chatting in a gymnasium while working on signs.   
Noah cautiously approaches Purpled who's working on a sign with Astelic and GamerBoy80.   
"Um," Noah coughs a little as he tries to politely interject, "need any help?"   
Purpled looks up at him with blatant confusion before realizing who it is and suppressing a grimace, "uh, no thanks, we're good."   
Noah suppresses a frown and smiles an obviously fake smile at him, "Oh. Okay."   
Suddenly from across the room comes a loud, "Noah! Over here!"   
Charlie smiles brightly and waves his arm in a hithering motion.   
A hush falls across the room and Noah quickly puts his head down as he power walks to the group. Once he gets there he sinks to the ground against the bleachers and the loud chatter starts back up.  
Noah sighs pitifully, "I had no idea the whole school would be here."   
Travis gives him an apologetic smile before Ted gestures to their poster, "Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself." He smirks proudly, obviously having done most of the work. 

Charlie smiles a blinding smile, picking up the poster, "And it smells like cake!"  
Travis lights up a little, "it does?" He leans in to smell the sparkly poster.   
Charlie smiles proudly, "Yep! I used frosting instead of glue!"  
Travis apparently leaned in too far and got some of the frosting on his nose.   
"Uh, Travis," Cooper gestures vaguely to his face, "You've got a little something, uh..."  
Travis wipes at his nose, smearing it on his cheek instead, "Did I get it?"  
Cooper smiles at his effort, "not exactly."

Into the room walks the principal, A nice man named Sky, "Good afternoon, students! I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever MC High Musical Showcase!"  
The students around the room cheer, everyone excited for the event.   
Sky smiles and continue, "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at MCH. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at MCH since the Fall Formal."   
Once again silence covers the room and they all turn to look at Noah.   
Noah covers his face again with groan. 

  
Later, Noah still couldn't stop thinking about it, "I am never gonna live that down."  
Travis tilts his head to the right, picking up his tambourine, "You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal."  
Noah tilted his head back with his arm covering his eyes, "A demon. I turned into a literal demon."   
"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!" Charlie adjusts the position of his snare drum, making it just right.   
"Hey dude, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past mistakes" Ted attempts a smile before deciding to not, readjusting his keytar strap for the fiftieth time.   
Cooper picks up his base, "To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at MC High closer than ever before."   
All the boys quiet down and nod to each other before Charlie starts knocking his sticks together, "One, two, three, four!"  
As the other boys start playing, Noah sits on a stool to the side watching them flow with their dynamic. As they continue, they slowly lift off the ground a little, equestrian magic flowing through them. They grow horse ears and tails. As they get to the end, they fade away.

Once they finish, Noah quickly stands to applaud.  
Charlie grins at the others, "I still can't believe that happens when we play!"   
Cooper has a small frown, "I just wonder why it happens. JSchlatt took his crown back to equestria. Shouldn't that mean he took all the magic back with him?  
Carson shrugs, placing down his guitar, "Who cares why it happens? It makes my band cooler than all the rest!"  
Ted glares lightly at Carson, "Oh! Your band?"  
Carson rolls his eyes, "Duh! It was my idea to start the Lunch Club so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist." 

There's a knock on door, and a head peaks in.   
"Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding alright." Minx gives them thumbs up.  
Carson retunes his guitar, barely paying attention to her, "Yeah, we're getting there. Ted's still coming in a little late on the second verse," Ted rolls his eyes, "and Cooper's bass solo could use a little work." Cooper princes the bridge of his nose in frustration, "They'll get it together in time for the showcase, though."   
Minx nods along absentmindedly, "Yeah, Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all." 

Cooper frowns at her, "Sorry, Minx. I don't think Schlatt's gonna be back at MC High any time soon."  
Minx laughs nervously before backing out quickly, "Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it." And the door shuts behind her with a thud.  
Charlie laughs, "Well! She misses Schlatt as much as we do!" A quick glance around the room reminds him Noah's there, "Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Minx used to be good friends." 

Noah sighs, "It's okay. Minx is a great girl and all, but I never really liked her that much. I was just using her to become more popular." Realizing what he was saying, Noah groans again, today's just turning out awful, "Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't he?"   
Ted absentmindedly nods, "mhm. horrid."  
The rest mumble out their agreement, starting to prepare for the next song.   
Charlie lets out a cheerful, "Yep!"

Cooper pats Noah on the back, "But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around."  
"Thanks, Cooper," Noah gives Cooper the brightest smile he can muster, it isn't that bright, "but I'm not sure everyone else feels the same way."   
The P.A. system beeps loudly, making all the boys jump.   
From the P.A. They can here the voice of their vice principal, Stampy, "Noah Hugbox, please report to the main foyer."   
Noah perks up, "Gotta run! I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me." 

Carson looks at the built in wall clock, "We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts, what do you say we do 'Awesome As I Wanna Be'?"  
Travis fiddles with his tambourine, having to do something with his hands while asking the nerve wracking question, "Um, Carson? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?"   
Carson waves his hand dismissively at the tambourine wielder, "We'll get to it."  
Trnods, "Oh. Okay."   
Charlie starts taping at the drums,   
"One, two three, four!" 

Noah quickly stumbles into the main hall and sees a group of boys he doesn't recognize. Figuring it's them, he quickly approaches, "Hi! Are you the guys I'm supposed to show around?"  
The tallest nods, "We are. I'm Dream, and these are my friends George and Sapnap." The other boys just wave.   
Noah smiles warmly, "MC High is a great school. You're really gonna love it."   
Dream grins, but it's extremely off putting, like he's not grinning because of him, "Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... magical about this place."   
"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it."   
Dream gasps, but it sounds extremely fake, "A musical showcase?"   
Noah nods, "I'm sure since you're new, Principal Sky would let you sign up if you're interested."   
Sapnap grins slyly, "We have been known to sing from time to time."  
George raises his eyebrows, "Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want."  
Dream snaps his head over to George and growls.   
George gives a confused and mildly scared look, "Wha-What did I say?"  
Dream grits his teeth, "What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students."  
George nods quickly, "Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What he said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say." He fumbles over his words slightly but looks proud to have successfully corrected himself.   
Sapnap scoffs, "And what you would have said if you weren't the worst."   
George frowns, "No, You are!"   
Dream pinches the bridge of his nose before reaching out and grabbing both of them, "You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots."   
Both boys humph, but shut up.

There's an awkward beat of silence where Noah looks for anything else to talk about.   
He gives a nervous laugh before noticing the pendants they're all wearing, exactly matching just different colors, blue, amber, and green.   
"Those are pretty. Where did you—" Noah reaches towards it to lightly touch it, but Dream grabs his hand in a tight grip before realizing what he's doing and quickly releasing him.   
He laughs lightly to ease tension, "Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them."   
With a few more halls, they finish the tour and Noah quickly heads off to find the Lunch Club.   
Noah plops down next to his friends over the loud sound of students chattering.   
Cooper takes another bite of his Apple before leading off a discussion, "So how was the tour?"   
Noah presses his lips together into a tight line. "I don't know. I mean, these guys, they were... There was something off about them."   
"Like, off like this?" Charlie starts miming funny faces, "Or off like this? Or... Oh, oh! Like—"   
Carson raises an eyebrow, "Maybe we should just let him tell us."   
Noah frowns, "That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did." He sighs deeply, "So much for making a good first impression."  
Travis nods, "Uh-huh." Before noticing all the others glaring, "I mean, that's probably not it."

  
Outside the cafeteria, Dream's conspiring with the rest of his team.   
"This is it, boys. The moment we've been waiting for."   
George smiles gleefully, "Lunch!"  
Dream groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, at this rate he's gonna give himself a headache, "The chance to get our true equestrian magic back."   
George blinks, "Oh. Right." 

Dream nods before returning to the plan, "Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it."   
Sapnap glares, "So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy?" He rolls his eyes, "Some plan, Dream."   
Dream glares back, "It won't be the same as the times before! There is equestrian magic here! Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding."  
George frowns, "But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday!" He smiles brightly again.   
Dream groans, "Just follow my lead."  
Sapnap puffs up his chest a little, "Or my lead."  
Dream glares menacingly, "My lead!"   
Sapnap holds up his hands in surrender, "Fine! Whatever."

The door to the cafeteria slams open and the boys walk in, harmonizing the same way as the diner. All the attention slowly turned to the boys.   
Their pendants start glowing, the magic prepping itself.  
Dream smiles, preparing to sing the musical spell he had wrote just for this occasion, 

"We heard you want to get together, We heard you want to rock this school, We've thought of something that is better, Something that changes all the rules"   
Heads start turning to face him, confusion obvious.   
" _Why pretend we're all the same, When some of us shine brighter?"_  
 _"Shine brighter"_ Sapnap and George start to properly harmonize.   
" _Here's a chance to find your flame, Are you a loser or a fighter?"_  
The boys finish their wandering down the aisles the tables make and stand in the middle of the room where there's a small gap. 

" _Me and you, you and me, Why don't we see who is better?"_  
They point to themselves and the crowd in time with the lyrics. Then, they sweep an arm to the left, standing back to back making sure all can see them.   
" _We don't have to be one and the same thing."_  
They raise their arms up, spreading their magic up and across.  
" _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? Are you afraid of failing the audition?"_  
They separate and return to wandering across the aisles.   
" _You're a star and you should know it."_  
Dream smiles at a random girl, gently cupping her face for a moment before moving on. " _Yeah, you rise above the rest."_  
George and Sapnap lift Dream onto a table, making the tall teen taller.   
'' _It doesn't matter who you hurt,"_  
Dream leaps down with a flourish, spreading his arms wide. His warm smile and tone not matching his words.  
' _If you're just proving you're the best."_

" _Battle!_ " Sapnap shoves a finger into someone's chest, " _You wanna win it!_ "   
" _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands!_ " George cheers raising his fists, making the others around him smile at his enthusiasm.   
" _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it."_   
Sapnap, George, and Dream meet in the middle again, raising their hands as high as possible.   
" _Let's have a battle, battle, battle! Battle of the bands!"_

They start chanting, _"Battle!"_  
"I can beat you!" Purpled sticks his finger into GamerBoy80's chest.   
" _Battle!_ "  
GamerBoy80 scoffs and dismissively shoves his hand aside with a smirk, "Ha! You wish!"  
" _Battle!_ "   
"I so want this!" Niki cheers.   
" _Battle!_ "  
Funny smirks down at her, "Not if I get it first!"

" _Me and you, you and me, Why don't we see who is better?"_  
At this point everyone has joined in, nearly drowning out the boys that started it. The boys continuing the previous hand motions, strengthening the effect of the spell.  
Green vapors of magical aggression start pouring out of the students.   
" _We don't have to be one and the same thing!_ "   
Dream yells out the next line,   
" _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_ "   
And is returned with a resounding cry of,   
"I'm going out and winning the audition!" 

" _Battle! We wanna win it! Let's have a battle, battle of the bands. Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it! Let's have a battle, battle, battle! Battle of the bands!"_  
In the center of the magically charged chaos, the boys stand taking in the magic with open arms, the students arguing loudly, creating a thick cloud of the green vapors.   
From the corner of the room, the Lunch Club watches on at the display of magic.   
"Ohhhh." Charlie looks at Noah, "They're that kind of off."


	2. Chapter 2

Noah's face is set in stoic determination. "Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there?"  
Cooper smiles, "Don't worry, Noah. We'll let Principal Sky know all about this and those guys will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing he needs is another MCH event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic." Remembering Noah he grimaces, "Er, no offense."  
Noah sighs defeatedly, "None taken."  
Finally they make it to the office and get their meeting with the principal, explaining what happened.  
"Dark magic?" Principal Sky raises his eyebrows, "I find that very hard to believe. Those boys came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful."   
Vice Principal Stampy gestures to Noah, "Perhaps Noah Hugbox here is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that his actions at the Fall Formal will become old news."  
Noah grimaces, "I could see why you might think that, but—"  
Carson tosses himself into the conversation, "That's not what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!"  
Principal Sky turns his questioning gaze from Noah to Carson, "Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?"  
Carson falters, "Well, Yes."

Vice Principal Stampy's gaze gentles, "Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dream Team will steal your spotlight."  
"The Dream Team?" Cooper raises his eyebrows   
Principal Sky nods, "It's the name of their musical group as that is their last name. That's why they came by my office earlier – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Stampy and I."  
Travis frowns, "They did?"  
Principal Sky nods with a smile, "Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea."   
They quickly wrap up the meeting and make their escape to their practice room. 

Travis buries his head in his hands, "I can't believe they got to Principal Sky and Vice Principal Stampy too."  
Carson tosses his hands in the air, "They've gotten to everybody!"   
Charlie grins, "Not everybody!"  
Cooper nods, his eyebrows furrowing, "Charlie's right. We were there when the Dream Team were singing and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow."   
Carson grins, "So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" Once again the group remembers Noah and grimaces, "Uh, no offense."   
Noah just sighs and sits down, "None taken." He puts his head between his knees and mumbles, "Again."

"But that was when Schlatt was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to..." Travis frowns, "whoop anybody's butt."  
Carson sighs, "If only we could get a message to Schlatt. Maybe he could tell us how to break the spell the Dream Team have cast on our friends."  
Ted rolls his eyes, "Well, that's not gonna happen. The portal's closed. And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where he's from."   
Noah goes deep into thought before finally thinking of something, "I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Prince Schlatt!"  
Noah rustles around in his bag for a bit, "When I was King Dan's student back in equestria, he gave me this." Noah pulls out a book with a simple yin yang sign on the cover. "Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to him. Maybe it still works."   
Ted look at the book suspiciously, "That's a book. What do you mean, 'maybe still works'?"  
"Well," Noah pulls out a pen, "It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in King Dan's library. I get a message to him, then he can get a message to Prince Schlatt."  
Carson watches him slowly trace his fingers over the cover, gets tired of how slow he is and throws a pen at him, "So what are you waiting for? Get to writing!"  
Noah sighs, "Been a long time since I've written these words. 'Dear King Dan...'"

Back in lovely ole' Equestria, Schlatt is getting a new set of books for his library from King Dan. And the delivery person is dumb enough to keep asking him questions, "Excuse me, Prince. Where do you want all these books from King Dan?"  
Schlatt pinches the bridge of his nose, "For the millionth time, the library. The third door on the left."  
"Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?" Schlatt looks up at that,   
"Say what now?" 

Schlatt snatches the glowing book with a yin yang symbol on it and quickly calls for a meeting.   
Once everyone arrives, he shows them the book, still shaking.   
"What is that?" Poki experimentally pokes the book and quickly pulls her finger back when she gets shocked.   
Schlatt opens the book and surprisingly doesn't get shocked, and reads over the message there.   
"It looks like a message to the king from Noah at MCH."   
"How is that even possible?" Jawsh furrows his eyebrows, really not understanding how the magic works at all. 

"I have no idea, but it sounds like they need my help. Again. The way Noah described them, I think these new dudes sound an awful lot like the sirens."   
Poki raises an eyebrow, "who now?"   
Schlatt rolls his eyes, he hates knowing everything sometimes, "The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm anyone with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."   
Jawsh frowns, "I don't see why they were banished,."   
"If the sirens had their way, they would have taken over Equestria. But King Dam wouldn't take it. Rumor has it, he found a way to banish them to another world, one where he believed their magic power would be lost. That world must have been the one where Noah ran off to." Schlatt honestly barely knew anything about these dudes, but his educated hunches are often right so he'll take what his brain tells him. 

Poki looks at the note suspiciously, "But for us to not know about this, King Dan must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacing now?"   
Schlatt closes the book, "I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it is the sirens who have come to MCH, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. Those people need me. I have to get back to them."   
"I hate to burst your bubble, Schlatt, but the connection between their world and our realm will still be totally cut off for a super long time." Poke attempts to grab the book again but gets shocked again so she puts it down with a grumble.   
"Well, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Noah able to get a message to me?" Schlatt picks up the book smugly, still not getting shocked.

Jawsh suddenly jumps up, "Schlatt, you're a genius!"  
Schlatt smiles smugly, "Yeah, I get that a lot."   
Jawsh rushes out of the room to start working, the other two still kinda confused. 

"...And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions."   
Poki raises an eyebrow, "Say what now?"   
"I'm gonna take the magic in here and put it in there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever Schlatt wants to, he can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Now to see if it actually works."   
Jawsh places the book gently at the base of the mirror,it lights up and a green glow quickly surrounds it.  
Poki looks to Schlatt hopefully, "Don't suppose we could join you this time around?"   
Schlatt furrows his eyebrows, "Better not. If I'm gonna be gone, someone will have to take up my responsibilities, y'know."   
They both sigh but nod.   
Poki pats him on the back, "take care!" Before shoving him in.   
As he falls in, he can hear Poki's cackles and Jawsh's shouts. 


	3. done

two things 

1) with resent Carson things, i dont wanna continue this anymore. 

2) I've lost the original transcript for the full series anyway. 

this is dead now sorry


End file.
